The Los Angeles' Apocalypse
by grpruett
Summary: My version of what might had happened after the series’ cliffhanger finale of Angel. This chapter begins when Angel’s ‘Not Fade Away’ ends


**A/N This short-one-chapter story was actually written as chapter 24 in my story 'Buffy… The TimeCop?' that is located in the Buffy x-over section. Since it was about Angel's apocalypse I thought I put it here as well. (Since I'm only taking a short segment of that story, I hope, I'm not in violation of the multiple entry rule)**

**I was hoping to get more of a blow-by-blow description than what I did. In case I can come up with a better blow-by-blow description of the battle between Angel's group and Wolfram & Hart, it might change later. **

**In fact if anyone has suggestions on how to add to or improve this chapter feel free to pass me an email. I set the stage with Faith, 32 slayers, Willow, 8 more witches, 10 mercenary demons with various of abilities (The type of abilities are not mentioned), Robin Woods and 29 other humans (Civilians)**

**A little bit about 'Buffy… The TimeCop.' The story is an alternate reality story of where all the potential slayers weren't activated. However, there are charmed slayers. Charmed slayers are potential-slayers with their ability temporarily awaken by charmed jewelry. Willow came up with the alternate spell to charm the potentials when the witch's coven in England warned against activating all the slayers. There was supposed to be one active slayer at a time and the witch's coven feared that if it was changed through witchcraft, it might cause an undesirable affect.**

Three months before the apocalypse with Wolfram & Hart took place a fifteen-year-old clairvoyant named Gabrielle MacLeod warned Buffy and Faith about it when their paths had crossed at a restaurant two blocks from the new Watcher's headquarters in London. Gabrielle had been getting the prophecy dreams each night for several weeks prior to meeting Buffy and Faith, and each time she would wake up in a panic at the point of when Wolfram & Hart's demons would emerge from the other dimension with Angel standing in front of the vortex. For several weeks, Gabrielle knew everything about the coming apocalypse that was yet to happen; except for what actions that will lead up to the event and who to give the warning to who wouldn't think that she was crazy. The day when Gabrielle came face to face with Buffy and Faith, she couldn't help her giddy behavior and the smile that she held as she told the two slayers of her dream.

Buffy knew her weaknesses and Angel was on the very top of that list, and because of the possibility that they would have to kill Angel, Buffy gave Faith complete command with the orders to kill Angel. They got in positioned around Wolfram & Hart within twenty minutes of the apocalypse. Faith's final numbers were thirty-two slayers plus herself, the lead slayer; nine witches with Willow being the lead witch; ten mercenary demons with various abilities and thirty civilians with Robin Woods leading that charge.

When the moment came, they were about to fire on Angel first to take him out, but Willow saw that Angel was about to pull a Gen. Custer by attacking Wolfram & Hart's demons head on. Just after Willow had realized that Angel was fighting for The Powers That Be, five of the witches combined their essence and put up a force field that kept the thousands of demons separated from Angel, Gunn, Illyria and Spike. As Wolfram & Hart's lead demons, Angel, Gunn, Illyria and Spike hit the force field and bounced back in their respective directions, Willow and the remaining three witches combined their essence and turned the force field into a huge fireball that shot through the demons' ranks with the intensity of a solar flare. The one-shot spell that had left the nine witches magically drained had drastically reduced the demon count to a hundred and thirty-five land-demons, one dragon and five flying demons. The buildings and cars that stood in the fireball's path had burst in a fiery blaze with all of the cars and a few of the buildings exploding.

The Wolfram & Hart's demons were severely disoriented from Willow's volley and before they could recover, Faith, while carrying the scythe, led the thirty-two slayers and the ten mercenary demons in a head on charge against the hundred and thirty-five demons.

Angel, Gunn, Illyria, and Spike were also disoriented and were stunned when Faith and her group ran passed them. After quickly realizing at what had happened, the four got back on their feet to join the fight.

Robin and eleven from his group were armed with crossbows, regular bows and heavy assault weapons. They were on the rooftops while targeting the dragon and the five flying demons. The remaining eighteen from Robin's group were armed with swords, mace, chains, spears and clubs and they went at the land-demons on both flanks.

It took three minutes for Wolfram & Hart's demons to recover from the initial volley and during those minutes, forty of the demons were killed. Sixteen of the forty were killed by Faith with the scythe.

As the demons finally fought back, there numbers dwindled equally with Faith's group. The battle was fierce as the carnage increased by a random rate of three to ten bodies per minute.

The dragon and the remaining three flying demons had killed eight of the ones on the rooftops in less than three minutes, but before the demons were able to finish off the entire group, Willow and two other witches had recovered from their fireball spell. As the dragon was diving on the group to finish them off, Willow and the two witches combined their essences again and drew a strong lightning bolt from the sky and onto the dragon. The dragon exploded while showering Robin and another person with entrails and dragon parts. Willow and the two witches then went after the three flying demons the same way, but hitting them with a lightning bolt was more of a challenge. It wasn't until two more witches recovered from the fireball spell and combined their essences with them before they were able to hit their target. Once the flying demons were taking care off, Willow and her group began focusing on Wolfram & Hart's land-demons.

The battle had gone on for seven minutes when seven of the nine witches had recombined their essences. Wolfram & Hart's demons were now dwindling twice as fast as Faith's group. Three policemen had even showed up and joined the fight; however, their efforts proved useless as the demons weren't phased by police-issued guns.

After eight minutes of fierce fighting, Faith's group were reduced to Faith, eleven slayers, Robin, three of Robin's men, Willow, the eight witches, two mercenary demons, Angel, Gunn, Illyria, Spike and the three policemen. All of them had injuries to a varying degree.

Wolfram & Hart's demons were reduced to eighteen demons, and before another body to either side could be added to the carnage, the Wolfram & Hart's senior partners and The Powers That Be entered the scene in a loud clatter. In a split second of their arrival the battle was abruptly halted when a low intensity lightning bolt had hit all who were involved.

Everyone in the battle was thrown back a few feet before hitting the ground hard. As they moved quickly to get back on their feet, The Powers That Be spoke the words, "Wolf, Ram, Hart; you're defeated. You are to leave this dimension at once."

"This isn't the last that this dimension will hear of the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart," one of the senior partners said before the senior partners and their eighteen surviving demons vanished in shimmering lights.

"We'll, be ready for your return," Gunn said just after they vanished.

The three policemen were in an awe of the sight and as everyone was gathering closer to The Powers That Be, Spike questioned, "So was this the fight that restores me to human?"

"Get serious, Spike," Angel said.

"Hey, the prophecy could've been about me, you know," Spike spouted at Angel. Angel just gave Spike an annoyed look. "I am a vampire with a soul too. Or have you bloody forgotten that? Again?"

"Let's settle this once and for all." Angel then asked The Powers That Be, "Which one of us was the prophecy about?"

"The prophecy had always been about Spike," The Powers That Be said.

"Him?" Angel quickly asked while gesturing to Spike. "You can't be serious?"

"Angel, you are only fighting for us because of that gypsy's curse," The Powers That Be answered. "Remove that curse and you have absolutely no humanity and no remorse. The Judge had shown us that when he couldn't burn you while you were Angelus a few years ago; however, Spike fought on the slayer's side and sought redemption even before he sought after his soul."

"The only thing that Spike sought was the love of the slayer," Angel said.

"True, that was what motivated his redemption, but tell me Angel, what would've motivated Angelus to seek redemption?" The Powers That Be questioned. "And answer truthfully."

"Nothing," Angel honestly said. "You must've known all this time that the prophecy wasn't referring to me, so why didn't you tell me the truth from the beginning?"

"If we would've told you then you wouldn't have fought for us as hard as you did," The Powers That Be said.

"Perhaps initially I wouldn't have, but during the last two years, I would have," Angel said. "These last two years I cared more about taking down Wolfram & Hart than becoming human again. Spike though? Capt. Peroxide gets to become human again over me? That's just simply wrong."

"Says Capt. Forehead," Spike spouted back.

"Spike has proven himself in two separate apocalypses," The Powers That Be said. "Of course as a champion you have proven yourself time and time again and I would love to reward you for it, but presently I have nothing to reward you with. Please except our everlasting gratitude though."

"Gratitude?" Angel mumbled. "Spike gets to become human again and all I get is your gratitude."

"I understand your bitterness, Angel, but be patient," The powers That Be said. "Perhaps sometime in the future I will be able to give you a reward."

"Well, I won't be holding my breath… and of course I'm speaking figuratively since I don't breathe," Angel said.

The Powers That Be ignored Angel's latest comment and turned towards Illyria and said, "Illyria, by you fighting on the side of good and risking everything, you have proven yourself worthy. We would like to offer you a place with us and to become part of The Powers That Be. You won't be a god as you once were, but you'll be part of a great powerful force."

Illyria glanced at Angel for only a moment before saying, "I accept your offer."

"Excellent," The Powers That Be said. He then turned towards Angel. "Once again, Angel, we are grateful for what you have done. We are grateful to all of you. Enjoy the blissful calm while you can." The Powers That Be, Illyria, the slain bodies and all signs of a demonic battle suddenly disappeared from sight.

Spike felt his heartbeat for the first time since he was sired. As he held his hand to his chest, he blurted out with a delightful laugh, "I'm human. Everyone I'm alive."

"They hate me," Angel said as he was walking away from Spike. "The Powers That Be hate me. After five years of fighting for them, all I get is a simple thanks while Capt. Peroxide is now human."

Faith was about to catch up to Angel when one of the policemen stopped her and said while his hand rested on his holstered gun, "Hey, you're Faith Lehane; the escape convict."

Faith saw where the policeman's hand was and said, "I am and you won't need to draw you gun. I won't resist arrest. In fact, after what we went through tonight, I could use a long vacation even if it is in the penitentiary." Faith handed the scythe to the closest slayer next to her while saying, "Return this to Buffy." The slayer just nodded. While Faith was being handcuffed she gave instructions to the slayers.

The disaster response team was rolling up in their vehicles when Faith was being put into the back seat of a squad car.

In The Powers That Be's realm, Illyria asked the others, "Are you sure that there's no reward for Angel?"

"There is and he's been rewarded," one of them said.

"In what way?" Illyria asked.

"His soul is more permanent now. Angel will never lose his soul again with a moment of pure happiness."

"Why didn't you tell Angel that?" Illyria questioned.

"Because there's a particular slayer who can't find out about it… not yet anyway."

"So Angel will never loose his soul again?" Illyria questioned.

"Well, he can lose it through dark magic, but as far as the gypsy's curse we removed it without him losing his soul. Perhaps in another twenty years, we'll tell Angel about his reward."


End file.
